And the Thunder Rolls
by BluSkye425
Summary: Songfic. Saku, betrayed by her fiance, gives up on love. But can the cold-hearted wolf change that? And what happens when her ex decides to destroy the Li Clan? Will Saku help? Of course!
1. Default Chapter

Kura: Hello everybody, and I'm hear with this new story! Now, before we start, I have to admit one thing—I absolutely HATE country! Nothing against the people who do like it, or the people or sing it, but I hate it. This song however, 'The Thunder Rolls' by Garth Brooks, literally sings to me. I feel as if I'm the one being betrayed in the song, and it gave me an idea for a fanfiction.

Kero: I'll give you the official summary:

Sakura met Wantabe Kenji when she was 16. Her friends and family hated him, but she was too naïve to see why, and they let it go because they thought they'd break up soon. In actuality, Kenji proposed to Sakura when she was 17. Her friends and family really didn't like that—among with some other stuff—so they left. Yuki stayed because of Yue and he knew that Sakura would eventually need somebody. So Sakura finds out something bad about Kenji, and she ends it. She closes off her heart and promises to never love again. But will 3 years and a certain amber haired boy change all that? Who knows?

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, nor do I own 'The Thunder Rolls.'

Chapter 1: And the Thunder Rolls...

A storm was brewing in Tomoeda City. The wind was howling ferociously, and the thunder sounded very angry. There wasn't a soul in sight; all were locked up in their houses, away from the rain that had suddenly started to pour like a waterfall.

The storm had slowly made its way across Japan, and had landed in this quiet town as if some unknown force had called it.

Most were happy about this storm, but for one, it was like somebody revealing how she felt.

Three thirty in the morning,  
not a soul in sight,  
the city's lookin' like a ghost town  
on a moonless summer night...

In a nearby city, a man around 20 was driving along in the storm. His blue eyes showed that he was nervous and anxious to get home. Steadily he drove, his high beams barely revealing the road in front of him. It would cost him some time, but maybe give him an excuse.

Raindrops on the windshield,  
There's a storm moving in.  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
that he never should have been.  
And the thunder rolls...  
And the thunder rolls...

In a comfy home back in the small city, a woman with long auburn hair, a petite frame, and worried green eyes paced back and forth. In her hand she twisted the Star Key, and it calmed her down...a bit.

A small orange bear with wings watched her as she paced, his eyes held fear and sympathy. He knew the truth—had always known it—and because she was blinded by love, his mistress was going to get hurt. He knew it was inevitable. Normally the idiot wouldn't be so worried, but she hated storms, so she had awakened to find her fiancé gone. She'd looked in all the rooms, but he hadn't come home.

'Maybe he's still on the business trip. This storm is horrible, maybe he didn't want to drive in it.' She thought, trying to convince herself. 'But wouldn't have called?'  
  
Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town.  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown.  
Askin' for miracle,  
Hopin' she's not right,   
Prayin' it's the weather  
that's kept him out all night.  
And the thunder rolls...  
And the thunder rolls...

The bear looked at the woman again. She knew it. She didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but it was clear that she knew it. Slowly, the pain crept in her eyes, and you could see her slowly lose her love for the man she'd given up her friends and family for. She jumped as the lightning, and then thunder came upon the town, enveloping it in a cold light and angry sound. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. His mistress would need him.  
  
The thunder rolls,  
and the lightnin' strikes.  
Another love grows cold  
on a sleepless night,  
as the storm blows on  
Out of control  
deep in her heart...  
The thunder rolls...

Headlights attracted her attention, and she saw her fiancé's car pull into the driveway. She felt so happy. He wouldn't dare come home if he'd done something wrong—would he?

She rushes out into the rain, and is instantly soaked, not that she cares. She rushes into his arms, and pushes away her doubts guiltily. Her arms around his neck, she smiles into his shoulder. Her puts his arms around her.

'She doesn't suspect, does she?'  
  
She's waitin' by the window   
when he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him   
Thankful he's alive...

Then, her sensitive nose detects a foreign sent—Sweet Pea. The woman doesn't use that sent, and nor does the one she was holding. It was all over him! He was covered in it!

I strike of lightning flashes above the couple, and it reaches the woman's eyes. He sees confusion, hurt, betrayal, fear, embarrassment, and a strange emotion when it came to the woman in front of him...hate.

'She knows...but...how?'

The woman's eyes started tearing up and she slowly backed away from the man. Another strikes, more thunder, and guilt is revealed.

Through all the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
and the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
and he knows that she knows  
and the thunder rolls...  
And the thunder rolls...

The woman slaps the man on the face with such a force he didn't know she possessed. Suddenly she wasn't the innocent woman he had proposed to, she was a scorned woman.

'And they say 'Hell hath no fury more than a woman scorned.''

Tears started flowing from her eyes, but she stared at him with such hatred.

"How DARE you! I gave up everything for you. I don't have my friends or my family. Haven't heard from them in months! And you go off to some whore while I'm stuck here worrying my ass off for you. I've been told I'm naïve, but never stupid! I should have listened to them, but I loved you so much that I couldn't see it. And now I've made a fool of myself. Well, thanks a lot, Kenji!"

"Sakura, wait! I can explain." He grabbed her elbow, but Sakura spun around, and gave him a kick in the gut.

"Explain...you think you have anything to explain? NO, you don't. I wasn't good enough maybe, or maybe you can't have more than one woman at your side. Whatever it is, Wantabe-san, I don't care. You're nothing—you hear that—nothing. You're a pathetic and weak male that gets off by hurting women." Suddenly he noticed the tears had stopped flowing. "Well, I won't let you hurt me! Go off to your 'sweet pea' and she if she'll welcome you back, because I won't. I'm leaving, and I suggest that you stay in the car until I do, if you want to live." She threw the engagement ring back at him; then started to walk off, but just as she reached the door she yelled back to him. "And next time, take a shower before you come home to the woman your cheating on...because I don't wear sweet pea."

'That's how she knew?'

Sakura raced inside the house and locked the doors. She grabbed her Star Key and whispered, "Please help me pack, I want everything that belongs to me out of this house. MOVE!" With a flash, everything that belonged to Sakura was in the many suitcases in front of her. She then went to the phone on the table and sat down in a nearby chair, staring at it.

'Who can I call? Not Otou-san or Onii-chan, and not any of my friends.' She sighed in relief. 'Yue. He has to take me in, and Yukito-san has always understood. Maybe he'll help.'

With that, Sakura picked up the telephone shakily and dialed Yukito's phone number. It ran a couple of times, and then it was answered.

"Moshi moshi, Tskishiro Yukito desu."

"Yukito-san? It's Sakura."

"Sakura-chan? Daijobu desu ka?" he could hear the distress in Sakura's voice.

"Iie. They all were right, Yukito-san, and I was wrong. He was cheating on me. I'm all packed. Would you mind picking me up and taking me to a motel or something?"

"Hai, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, but you'll be staying with me Sakura."

Sakura sighed in relief. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Yukito-san!"

True to his word, Yukito drove up in a matter of a few minutes. Sakura was by the door, most of her suitcases and bags in hand. She smiled faintly up at Yukito, and it was then that the 25 year old realized that the old Sakura might be gone forever. Now angry with Wantabe himself, Yukito picked up the rest of the suitcases and helped Sakura put them in the trunk and hop in the passenger side of his car.

Kenji watched as they drove away, and as the headlights of Yukito's car flashed in his eyes, anger could be seen.

Sakura looked out her window at the clouds and the trees. She felt exactly how the weather was acting. One last tear slid down her cheek for her mistakes, and for what could have been, but then her usually bright and happy emerald green eyes lost their sparkle, and became cold. At that moment she made a promise to herself—she would never love again...

The thunder rolls  
and the lightnin' strikes.  
Another love grows cold  
on a sleepless night,  
as the storm blows on  
Out of control  
deep in her heart...  
The thunder rolls...


	2. The New roommate

Disclaimer: As you all might've guessed, I don't own CCS...if I did, this wouldn't be here.

Kura-chan: So how'd y'all like the first chapter? I think this might be the hardest fanfiction to write mainly because I've never written a story where the two main characters just can't seem to fall in love...we'll see how it goes, and please tell me if you like the story when u review! And if you have any suggestions...well, who knows, they might help out.

Yue: Kura-chan is very excited about this story. She all of a sudden just jumped up in the air to hurry to the computer to work out the idea in her head...

Kero: But before that, she fell flat on her butt!

Kura: Kero-chan! blushes It still hurts, and you're a demon for mentioning it to all my readers!

Inuyasha: Did somebody say demon? Where? I'll show it a think or two!

Kura: sweatdrops Inuyasha, you're in the wrong story. In fact, you're at the wrong author. I have yet to write an Inuyasha fic.

Inuyasha: Oh, right...r u working on that problem?

Kura: I'll start once some of my other stories are finished, how's that?

Inuyasha: Sounds fair. sniffs I smell a demon, and it's after Kagome! Oh no!

Kura: Well, now that he's gone, we can start off with the second chappy...hope u like!

Chapter 2: The newest roommate

Sakura sighed as she locked the door behind her. God was she exhausted! She'd just got back from work, and she was sore all over.

"Meilin-chan, are you here?" Sakura called out as she dropped her duffel bag in the training room.

"Hai!" came the reply. "But, Sakura-chan, we have a problem! I forgot to go shopping, so there's nothing to eat in here! I have to go!"

Sakura cocked her head to the side. Meilin usually wasn't so worried about food. I mean, they could always just eat out or something. A thought was tugging at the back of Sakura's mind...there was something she was forgetting.

"Li-san! Oh, that's right! I'd totally forgotten!"

Meilin nodded her head furiously, her hair going every which way. "Yeah, and he's a boy, and you know how much boys eat, Sakura-chan. Oh, how could I have forgotten!" Meilin quickly grabbed the keys to her car, put her purse over her arm, and started to give orders. "Get a shower and change, Sakura-chan. And see if you can't tidy up a bit. He'll be taking a cab from the airport, and he might get here before I do. Just let him in. He probably won't talk much, but that's how he usually is. Don't let him get to you, because he'll try. Ja ne!" she called as she walked out of the house.

Sakura waited a moment, and then set about doing the things Meilin ordered. While doing so, her mind wondered a bit. It had been exactly 3 years today since the breakup. Sakura remembered how welcoming Yukito had been, not bothering her when she didn't want to be bothered. 'He may not be my brother by blood, but he certainly is by his actions.' She thought.

It had been hard at first. She'd felt unworthy and depressed, but eventually she had gotten through that with the help of Kero, Yue, Yuki, the Cards, and Meilin. They all had helped in their own way. Kero had given Sakura some laughs, Yue and Yukito giving some counseling and agreeing to move out of Tomoeda, the Cards just being there, being friendly, and Meilin with understanding, humor, and friendship.

Sakura had met Meilin at a martial arts competition she'd joined to add to her accomplishments. She'd figured that if parents saw that she'd won so and so, they'd be more likely to sign up their kids. And she had been right. Anyways, so it had been the last round, and it'd come down to Sakura and Meilin. Because of the training needed to control her magic and the fact that a magical spirit or two had helped her train, Sakura had won. Meilin, ever the perfectionist, had been curious to learn some the moves from Sakura that she had shown at the competition. Soon after they had become friends.

At 19 ½, Sakura had decided to move out of Yukito's house. She'd wanted to stay close by, and that had caused a dilemma. But Meilin had some connections, and on Sakura's okay that she and Meilin could be roommates, they had moved into this beautiful home. Right after, Sakura had opened her own dojo, and from there her life had really started.

Now Meilin's cousin—Li Syaoran, if Sakura remembered correctly—was coming to Tokyo for his job at Li Incorporations. To save money and fuss, Sakura and Meilin had both agreed that he could stay with them—they had plenty of room—only if he pitched in with some cash and other sorts of help.

From Meilin's description of him, Li Syaoran wasn't like other guys, which was definitely a good thing. She hated the look most men gave her. Sakura had taken into account how grouchy Li-san was supposed to be, but figured she could handle it. Either she'd be grouchy right back, or she'd make him less grouchy. Either suited her perfectly fine. The only problem was—did he know about magic? She looked at the sleeping guardian—he'd been up all night playing video games.

Sakura had just finished brushing her long auburn—and now dry—hair when the doorbell rang. Sakura gave herself a quick one two in the mirror.

Sakura's hair was shining brightly, as were her eyes—though not as much as they had 3 years ago. She was dressed in a white peasant top that revealed her shoulders and was decorated with sakura petals and an old pair of faded flare blue jeans that had the bottoms torn and ripped from being scuffed by the ground.

Sakura ran to the door and opened it up. "Konnichiwa!" she said as she looked up at the very tall man in front of her. "You are Li Syaoran, ne?"

"Hai." He said, his voice smooth, but cold.

Sakura still smiled. "Do you need any help with your bags?"

At the shake of his head, Sakura motioned for him to follow to his new room.

"Ta-dah!" she exclaimed as she revealed the room.

Syaoran set his bags down and scanned the room. It had hard wood floors, green walls and bed spread, soccer and martial arts posters, a desk complete with a chair, a phone, and a few wolf ornaments. (Note: That was a very sucky description, but I couldn't think of it. Imagine it yourself, will ya?)

"Who designed this?"

"Meilin and me." He just nodded, so Sakura did the talking. "I don't know when you plan on going to work, but I head off around 7 in the morning. I do some basic training beforehand, and you're welcome to join me if you wish. If you're up when I make breakfast, I'll make you something to eat—my pancakes are said to be awesome! Meilin heads off to the mall a little before 9. She has her lunch break at 12, and is usually back here for an hour, then, but I stay and eat out, if I eat lunch at all. Meilin's usually back by 5, but you never know with her. I could be back at any time. It all depends how many students show up." (Note: In case u r wondering, it's summer vacation, so Meilin doesn't have any college classes. She's gonna b a cosmetologist)

Syaoran's POV

As she went on about all the important stuff, I took the time to study her carefully. She was honestly a very beautiful woman, and as far as I could tell, it was natural beauty. She seemed nice, unusually nice, but then again, that's exactly what Meilin had said. She'd also said that I was safe, but I had no idea what that meant. I wondered if Meilin would answer me.

Her eyes intrigued me. They were such a beautiful shade of emerald green, and I felt that if I stared at them, I'd be forever lost. They sparkled with joy, but I could see that they'd lost a bit of their sparkle sometime during her (18?) years. I couldn't help but wonder what had caused this cheerful woman to be brought down. I'd ask Meilin later, I decided.

I heard her talk about her students, and I had to ask a question. I was aghast at the need, but I surrendered to it, figuring it couldn't hurt. "Students? What grade do you teach?"

She turned toward me and winked, and I could feel her casually surveying me as I had her. "You misunderstand. I'm not a schoolteacher. I teach martial arts."

That's right, she'd mentioned training...

Sakura's POV

As I went on about the schedule and what not, I could feel his eyes surveying me. It wasn't anything much, he was just sizing me up, as I did him when I turned around to answer his question about my job.

I was a tad below average with my height, and he was more than a tad above average with his height. He had messy chocolate brown hair that looked good on him, and piercing amber eyes that seemed to glow. They seemed cold and distant, like the rest of him, and I imagined that if he smiled or laughed, he'd be unbelievably attractive. He had a very muscular frame, and I new that he was every bit as good at self defense and what not as Meilin had said he was. I could see a chain of a necklace of sorts from underneath his shirt. It had traces of a green aura, a good green aura.

'He has magic.' I thought.

To test my theory, I unleashed some of my pink aura. It was just enough to surround my figure and show him that I was a sorceress, and a strong one at that. He looked startled for only a split second, and most people wouldn't have even noticed the change in facial expressions.

Normal POV

"So you're a sorceress."

"Hai...and you're not like Meilin."

"Iie." There was silence for a while, but he soon continued to speak. "How powerful are you?"

"Ever hear of Clow Reed?"

"Hai." Syaoran was confused, had she changed the subject?

"Yeah, well, my guardians say I'm stronger than him."

"Stronger than...guardians...are you by chance the Card Mistress?"

"Un." (Note: that is another form of 'yes', isn't it? I'm not sure...)

The conversation ended at that, and Sakura continued to show him around the place. Once she had finished, Meilin came through the door, carrying only one bag of groceries.

"Sakura, could you?"

She gave one nod, grabbed her star key and spoke. "MOVE, transport the groceries Meilin bought from the car to the kitchen." A second passed, and suddenly a bright light went into the room mentioned before. The three people went into the kitchen, and the women in the group started putting away groceries, the male soon leaving for his room to unpack.

When he was almost finished, he sensed a being was watching. "Are you done?" he asked. He heard a short gasp, then a reply.

"You have magic...does Sakura-sama know about this?"

"Aa."

"And she didn't say anything to me?"

He turned around and saw a small orange winged bear flying towards him. "If you're the 'great' Keroberos, she said you were sleeping."

"What's with that sarcastic tone? This is just my false form, you haven't seen my true form."

"What's that? A miniature tiger?"

The bear's face turned bright red, and Syaoran swore he could see steam come out from his ears. Then he made the most horrible noise Syaoran had ever heard. "Saaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he screeched.

He heard the thump of 2 sets of feet running this way. The door was pushed open, and Sakura and Meilin appeared. While Meilin stayed in the doorway, Sakura entered, grabbed Kero, and asked what was wrong.

"He was being a brat. He said that I wasn't cool!"

Sakura turned to Syaoran, and while there was humor in her eyes, there was also the look of being insulted.

"Are you saying, Li-san, that my guardian isn't cool or powerful, the guardian that I support with my very being? Because if you are, you're insulting me as well. I'll have you know that I would never have made it to the final judgment if it hadn't been for Kero-chan here!" she then turned to the creature in her hand. "Hey Kero, Meilin bought some pudding, would you like some?"

"Hell ya!"

Sakura giggled, and followed Kero out into the kitchen.

Syaoran turned Meilin as Sakura and her guardian left. "You didn't say that Kinomoto-san had magic, why?"

"Because Yue, her other guardian, was right there, and he is very protective of his mistress. He's become sort of a surrogate father to Sakura-chan. Not to mention his other half, his false form, Yukito, has become like a brother. Anyways, if I had told you that Sakura-chan had magic, Yue-san would either have thought I would tell everybody and anybody, or you have magic. Sakura-chan has other sorcerers come after her quite frequently, so Yue-san wouldn't have liked the idea of your coming. It's too late now, though." She smiled at Syaoran mischievously. He knew she was planning something.

Sakura popped in the room, full of happiness. "It's my day to cook! In honor of your arrival, Li-san, I'm going to make Chinese cuisine! Do you like dim sum?" she cocked her head to the side in question.

Syaoran couldn't help it, and at that word, he started salivating.

Meilin giggled. "You hit his weakness, Sakura-chan. If you're not careful, he'll propose to get your recipe!" she turned to Syaoran. "If you thought that Ming's dim sum was good, wait until you try Sakura-chan's! It's like going to heaven. I don't know what the heck she does, but it works. Even I'll admit she's the dim sum champion!"

Sakura blushed furiously at Meilin's statement. "Iie, Meilin-chan, I'm not that good. She's exaggerating! You've surely had better dim sum then what I could make!"

Meilin shook her head. "That's Sakura for you. The reason we're friends is because I boast enough for the two of us." She whispered to Syaoran. "She's really naïve and blind to her own accomplishments, and she'll blush at anything. As Tomoyo-chan would say, kawaiiiiiii!"

Sakura wondered what Meilin had said to Li, and when she heard Tomoyo-chan, she got a little worried. She hadn't meant any of Meilin's family or other friends, except for Syaoran. Soon, though, she shook off the feelings she was experiencing. She was just being stupid.

"Oh, right! Meilin-chan, Yukito called, and I invited him over for dinner, was that all right?"

"It's fine by me, I'm not cooking today!" Meilin giggled. "Yukito eats a lot, and by a lot, a mean a lot."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "I kind of figured that 'a lot' might mean 'a lot' but I wasn't sure."

"Why did Yukito-san call, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled brightly. "Just that he wants to talk. Li-san, if you aren't doing anything, would you mind helping? Meilin is right about one thing, it'd take a very long time to make enough food for Yuki if only I made it, but with two people, and some ice cream in the fridge, we just might have enough."

Syaoran simply nodded, figuring it was the least he could do.

It took a while, but the food was ready. It had been a nerve-wracking situation for Sakura, because, no matter how hard she'd tried, Syaoran wouldn't say anything. He just asked questions on the situation at hand, and that was all. Sakura could tell that living with him would be a challenge, but she was certainly up for it. Finally, as they had just about finished, Sakura had come up with the perfect topic, one she knew Li wouldn't be able to say no to—the martial arts.

"Oi, Li-san?"

He looked at her nonchalantly.

"Well, I was wondering...my school is open Monday through Saturday, and I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind coming to the school to help out. Meilin-chan has told me that you've won many competitions, and I hear my students speak your name quite frequently. They'd love it if you were to come by just for a day, and I could even pay you if you'd like..." She looked at him expectantly.

Syaoran, to his horror, could feel his lips tugging up at a smile. She had been trying to get him to talk during the whole process. Finally, she hit his soft spot. He refused to smile, but answered her question. "I guess I could come in...it might be a good thing for all of us. But I'd come in for free."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Arigato gozaimasu! Wait until I tell my students!"

"So...when should I stop by?"

Sakura shrugged. "Anytime's good, so long as we're in session. Just a couple of minutes would do...some of the boys worship you." She giggled, and then frowned. "But that causes the problem."

"How so?" he realized he was interested, and that ticked him off.

"Well...it's a stereotypical thing to think that girls can't fight, and since I've never actually shown them an actual match, they don't really think I'm any good. But they've seen you, so..."

"They think of you on a lower status?" he finished for her.

"Exactly! Sometimes I get real pissed, but your Meilin-chan's cousin, so it doesn't last long." She looked up at Syaoran, and he could tell she was joking.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Hai!" called Sakura as she raced towards the door. She opened it, and it revealed a man about average height, around his late 20's, Syaoran guessed. He had a grayish color hair, and brown eyes. He wore glasses, and he looked very casual in his outfit. "Yuki!" exclaimed Sakura as she hugged the man. "I'm so happy to see you! So how was Kyoto?"

Yukito laughed. "Fine, and I'm happy to see you, too." The man bent down and whispered in Sakura's ear, and since Syaoran was nearby, he heard the message. "Yue is too."

Sakura chuckled, and led Yukito into the room. "Yuki, this is Li Syaoran. He's Meilin-chan's cousin. In honor of his arrival, I've made Chinese food. And I'm warning you, Yuki, don't even think about touching Li-san's dim sum, if you do, he just might turn into his namesake!" she giggled happily and started setting the table.

Dinner went along nicely, with idle chit-chat. Syaoran conversed with Yukito, but it was more out of courtesy then pleasure. What was pleasurable was this dim sum!

'Damn,' though Syaoran as he took another bite, 'this girl can cook!'

Syaoran was still slightly confused about the whole Yue/Yukito thing. Nobody explained it, but it seemed like everybody thought they were the same person. They couldn't be, though—could they?

After dinner, they went into the living room. Apparently there was something important to discuss.

"Yukito, if I may speak with Yue?"

Yukito nodded, and Syaoran watched in amazement (not that he showed it) as wings sprouted from Yukito's back, enveloped him, and then revealed a man different from Yukito.

The man had white wings, long, long white hair, odd looking clothes on, and piercing ice blue eyes.

"He has magic." Growled the man Syaoran supposed was Yue as he nodded towards Syaoran.

"Un...demo...he's Meilin-chan's cousin. He's good."

Yue turned his gaze on Sakura. "That's what you said with all of them."

Sakura frowned for a moment, but then smiled and gave Yue a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're back, Yue! I've missed you sooooo much!"

Yue's eyes softened a bit and a small smile touched his lips. He sighed and hugged back. "I've missed you too, Sakura-sama."

Syaoran felt a pang of something or other at the sight, but he didn't know what it was. (Note: Is Syaoran already jealous? Or is it just a stomachache from all that dim sum?)

"So...Yue-san," prompted Meilin, "You said you had something to talk about."

Yue scowled deeply, and you would never have guessed this man to be capable of anything but murder. "I have some bad news for you, Sakura-sama. I saw him in Kyoto, and unfortunately, he saw Yukito. He had the nerve to come up, talk to him, ask how you were doing, and then say he was in Japan searching for you, to win you back. I just thought that you should know." Yue glanced at Syaoran. "Maybe it's a good thing after all that you've met this sorcerer and that he's staying here." Yue looked nervous for a second. "I'm not sure, but I think he was taunting me. I think he has magic and may know that you have some too. He might even know that you're the Card Mistress and that Yukito is I. Take the cards and Keroberos with you wherever you go. He might resort to violence to get you back." Yue smiled again, trying to find a way to make the pain in Sakura's eyes disappear. "Looks like he realized what an ass he was for treating you that way and that he wants you back."

"Bring him on. I never did get to say all the things I wanted to, to his face. Now I just might get the chance."

Meilin, Kero, and Yue all looked at Sakura sadly, and Syaoran wondered who had hurt this girl so much.

After watching 'The Wizard of Oz,' Yukito left, and the rest went for bed.

Kero dreamt of food, Meilin dreamt of her plan, Syaoran dreamt of a pair of emerald eyes, and Sakura dreamt of the day her world changed for the worst.

Kura-chan: So.... you like? Was it long enough? And wasn't it ironic that on the anniversary of their breakup, Sakura finds out that Kenji wants her back? I honestly didn't plan it that way, it just happened. I plan on making the next chapter a mix of Kenji's appearance, Syaoran appearing in class, and asking Meilin questions of Sakura! We'll c how it goes, okay? And remember--review! I personally love them!


	3. Kenji Stops By, Syaoran opens his mouth,...

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs!! What does it take to sink into your thick skulls?

Kero: Don't mind Kura, she had 4 Mt. Dews, 2 pixy sticks, and 6 packs of those sugars for coffee.

Kura: cracks up you guys can't take a joke, can you? You guys don't have thick skulls!

Kero: whispers Kura does.

Kura: I heard that Kero! Shoves Kero into a jar Well, how'd you all like chappy 2? I have some bad news. Somebody's gonna visit Saku in this chappy. You can probably guess who it is from the last chapter, cuz I told ya. To a lighter subject, Onegai review. I don't care if your review is only one word, just review. It makes authors happy! And I'm one sad author.

Kero: mmph mph mmph mph mmph mphmph mph mmph mph mmph mph mmph mph mmph mph mmph mph

Kura: What's that Kero? Puts lid on vase this chapter is dedicated to Adriana, my first reviewer! I was soooooooooooooo happy that I got a review that I instantly started working on this chapter! So here it goes...

Chapter 3: Kenji stops by, Syaoran opens his mouth, and they spar! (Not necessarily in that order)

A week had passed since Syaoran had moved in with the two women, and all was going smoothly. They didn't see much of each other at all until around 3 or so, but that was all right. Sakura had been following Yue's advice, but so far, no Kenji, and she was glad about that.

Syaoran was embarrassed. He'd just realized a couple of days ago that he knew absolutely nothing about Kinomoto Sakura. He decided that he couldn't ask Sakura herself, so, using the smarts that his 26 years had given him, he asked Meilin after Sakura went to work.

"Meilin."

"Hai?" she asked, taking her eyes off the cereal box she had been reading.

"I just realized that I know nothing about Kinomoto-san...can you give me some information?"

Meilin just smirked, and Syaoran felt as if he had just walked right into a trap. "Sure! Okay, Sakura was born on April first, and she's 21 years old."

Twenty-one! Syaoran couldn't believe it.

"She's always been pretty happy go lucky, but, from what I can understand, she lost some of that a few years ago. I don't want to divulge the whole story, but Sakura fell in love with a guy that her friends and family didn't like—at all. She chose him over them, and they completely lost contact, except for Yukito. They got engaged, and a couple of months after that, Sakura finally realized that her friends had been right. He'd been cheating on her. So she moved in with Yukito. She refuses to call her friends or family. I don't that she can handle their 'I told you so's even after 3 years. I can't really get into detail, but I think that's basically what you wanted."

Syaoran just nodded and went off to work.

"Okay, okay, that's better. But next time, aim a little bit higher." Instructed Sakura as she went past her younger students. "Great kick, Megumi! I see that you're really improving!"

Sakura casually glanced at her watch. 'Shimatta! It's almost 12!'

"Okay, everyone, your parents will be here soon, go get changed."

Sakura watched as her students left with their parents, and as her older students came in and go ready.

Sakura was just about to start when the bell on her door jingled. Sakura looked up and saw Li standing there, duffel bag in hand. A good bit of the class gasped—they'd all recognized him from somewhere. Sakura just smiled and went up to him.

"Konnichiwa, Li-san. Come here to show us amateurs how it's done?"

"Something like that." He said simply.

Sakura laughed, grabbed his arm, and dragged him to where she had been standing.

"Minna, Li-san is going to be your second sensei for today. If you behave and show him what you got, maybe he'll decide to show up again. So as my guest and your sensei..." she left off purposefully.

In response, all the students bowed and spoke "Konnichiwa, Li-sensei. Arigatou for coming."

Li bowed in response and replied, "Doutashimashite." (sp)

Syaoran told Sakura that he had the rest of the day off, and that he could stay as long as she. Sakura told him that that was perfectly fine, and they set about instructing the students.

What Syaoran had failed to mention was that he had had a strange feeling that something was going to happen, and that it wasn't good.

Each time the students took note of Syaoran, they all gasped and responded the way the first class had. Syaoran had to admire their discipline.

It was Sakura's last class for the day, and the seniors were ahead of schedule. Sakura didn't feel like messing up her plans, so she told the class that they were free to do, as they liked as long as it was legal and stayed inside the building. That was when Syaoran had remembered the comment Sakura had made about her students respecting him more then the teacher. Syaoran was anxious to see how good she was, and wanted to show them that women were surely capable fighters. Meilin certainly was. He made his proposal aloud so Sakura wouldn't be able to say no—he knew she wouldn't want them to think her afraid. And that was how their not so little sparring match came about.

(Note: I know nothing about karate, nothing! So just pretend that the simple moves I'll describe are really, really coolios moves, k?)

Sakura, having been told how impatient Syaoran could be, took a defensive position, ready to block any move Syaoran might decide to make. The students watched in awe as Syaoran lunged towards their sensei and how she blocked it. Syaoran threw various punches and kicks for some period of time, but never landed one. Sakura switched to the offensive, and that was when the match really started. It seemed that the two were equally matched, and with each movement, the students respected their teacher a little bit more.

The match had been going on for some time, when finally, Sakura made a risky and unexpected move, and Syaoran collapsed on the ground, soon followed by Sakura. The couple sat there for a little while to catch their breath, but eventually they stood up, bowed, and shook hands.

"I haven't had a battle like that since...I don't think I've ever had a battle like that." Complemented Syaoran.

Sakura blushed, smiled, and said, "Me neither."

The students were just about to rush up and congratulate their sensei, when the bell rang once again. Standing in front of the door was a man with long black hair tied at his neck, ice blue eyes, different from Yue's only by the fact that they held a potential for evil, tan skin, muscular body, and a height that was about average.

The students looked at their sensei to see if she knew the stranger, and were amazed when they saw her usually happy and glittering emerald orbs turn ice cold. Obviously their teacher hated this man, and because of that, it was unanimously decided that they did too.

(Note: Gomen if I made it seem like the students hate Sakura. The women and some men already respected her, but a number have a 'thing' for her, and like to be macho guys...they're kinda stuck in the 19th century train of thought.)

"I must agree with Li, Sakura-koi. You are excellent. Could you do that when we were engaged, or did you learn it after?" he looked at Li and bowed his head mockingly. "Why, hello, Li. Long time no see, huh?"

The students gasped. Kinomoto-sensei had been engaged!?

"That's Kinomoto-san to you, you ass. Now why don't you leave now before I call the police?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sakura. You shouldn't swear in front of the children."

Sakura laughed hollowly. "The only child in this room is you. Do you want me to call your baby-sitter?"

"Sakura-koi, how can you insult me? I thought you loved me."

"Key word 'loved', as in not any more. As in I realized I was a stupid naïve 17 year old for loving you, and how that's in the past and I never wish to see your face again." Then she looked at Syaoran curiously, who was glaring at Kenji with all his might. "How do you the baka?"

Syaoran replied in a disgusted tone. "The Wantabe clan is my clan's rival." He looked at Sakura. "You didn't know that if you had married him, you'd be the clan's mistress?"

Sakura shook her head. "Hell, didn't even know there was a clan. But hey, that just makes me even gladder that I broke it off with him. I'm guessing that the Wantabe clan isn't all that good, huh?" Syaoran agreed with a nod of his head, and Sakura continued. "But don't worry, Li-san, his clan's just jealous...they're probably just a bunch of wanna bes!" Sakura smiled and Syaoran smirked, while Kenji got pissed.

"Well, I have an appointment with my company, I'll see you later, my love." And with that, he left.

Sakura hurriedly shooed her students out the door, and then she, Kero, and Syaoran returned to red up.

"I'd be careful about Wantabe, Sakura. His family does have magic. They're not all that powerful, but we suspect they're up to something to change that. They may or may not have succeeded. Just be careful."

Sakura was quiet for a while, just sort of staring into space. Seeing her ex-fiancé's face after so long had brought some bad memories. Again came the feeling of being used and easily discarded. She felt like that 18-year-old girl again. She felt alone and unloved, cold, sad...afraid. She didn't want to feel that way, but he really had hurt her. She would never admit it aloud, but he had changed her prospective on life, and for the worse.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to face Syaoran. He asked if she was all right and if she promised to be careful, and Sakura answered yes on both questions. It was then that she realized that she wasn't as alone as she had thought.

'Li's here, sort of, and I don't think that he'd let anything bad happen to me. Then there's Meilin, Yuki, Yue, Kero, and the Cards. Wantabe may have hurt me and basically deserted me, but I have plenty of people who care, and I could have more if I desired to.'

Rejuvenated by that thought, Sakura asked Syaoran if he'd like to get something to eat. He replied that he would, and Sakura suggested a quaint Italian restaurant. Syaoran agreed that that sounded great and, after locking up, and shooing Kero back to the apartment, they headed out.

The late lunch was delicious. Sakura ordered chicken alfredo and a salad, while Syaoran ordered spaghetti and meatballs and a salad. Both had the best wine the place had to offer.

Sakura had done most of the talking, but neither cared. Sakura didn't want to get asked any questions about her past, and Syaoran was content to just watch the woman in front of him talk and eat. He nodded and replied every so often, of course.

'She's been shaken up by the incident.' He noticed. 'Wantabe hurt her more than she lets on. And she deserves a lot of credit. She's not crying or anything, just smiling with that beautiful smi—I didn't almost just say that!'

Thankful that Sakura had finished her meal, Syaoran paid the bill, and Sakura and Syaoran drove back to the house in separate cars.

When they got home, they saw a note on the fridge. It said that Meilin had decided to stay at a friend's house for the night. She'd be back the next day, after work. As a last note, she added that there was some tuna noodle casserole in the refrigerator.

Sakura looked up from the note. Syaoran wasn't there with her. She went into the living room (Note: Do u know why it's called the living room? I do!), and found Syaoran looking at a couple of cassettes. They were Tomoyo's cassettes, and Sakura had not yet been able to watch them.

Syaoran looked up from what he was doing. "What are these?"

Sakura blushed. They contained very embarrassing shots. "Nandemonai!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Well," he said smoothly, "If they're nothing, they it doesn't matter if I watch them."

Sakura sighed in defeat. He was older, and no matter what she came back with, she knew he'd find some way to outsmart her.

"I'll get the popcorn."

Syaoran popped the movie in the VCR pushed play, and sat down on the comfy couch. He watched as a younger version of Sakura came into view. It looked like she was at some sort of airport. He watched as Sakura blushed when she noticed she was being filmed. Syaoran hardly noticed when Sakura sat down next to him.

One after another, Syaoran watched the videos, looking closely at how those in the film acted, and how the videos were directed. He was amazed with Sakura's determination, but one thought covered everything else that he might've processed: Kinomoto knew Hiiragizawa's gang!

Syaoran started to turn to ask her what had happened, but when he did, he noticed the silent tears that were falling like a storm from her eyes. Syaoran was amazed with himself, but he cared. Determined to find a cure for this illness, he plastered his usual emotionless face on, ejected the cassette, turned the appliances off, and headed off to bed. He sat there for some time, contemplating everything. Soon, he heard Sakura enter her room. He gave her a few minutes, and when he was sure she was asleep, he picked up his cell.

"Moshi moshi, Li Meilin desu!"

"She knows Hiiragizawa's gang, Meilin." He said frankly.

Silence was on the other line.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Syaoran took the cell from his ear as Meilin started rambling on and on about how she had to get them all back together and since how Sakura couldn't, and Tomoyo's gang didn't know Sakura wasn't with Kenji any longer, they couldn't make up, Meilin would make it so they had to. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Meilin said goodnight, and at that moment, lightning struck, and it was soon followed by thunder.

Syaoran stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the covers. He had just started drifting off to sleep when crying and talking roused him.

Kinomoto.

He exited his room and went into Sakura's, where he found the woman huddle in a ball on her bed.

"How could you...next time take a shower...go back to your whore." She whispered in her restless sleep. "Tomoyo-chan, gomen, gomen, gomen, you were right. Don't be mad onii-chan, please." Sakura started sobbing.

Something hit Syaoran in his ice-cold heart, and the ice started to crack. She was barely a woman when she was hurt so badly...giving up finding a cure that night; he crawled under Sakura's covers and wrapped his arms around her thin frame. He whispered comforting words to her, and it didn't matter if she heard or not.

Soon, Sakura's breathing again became rhythmic, and that, along with the warmth she emitted, Syaoran fell asleep.

Somewhere in Hong Kong, in a beautiful white mansion, a beautiful woman paced. She had long black hair styled in some sort of ponytail. She wore a white Chinese robe, and she didn't look her 52 years. Worry and fear were etched into her beautifully pale face. They had it. She didn't want to admit it, but she was sure they had the Star of Virtue. The woman laughed dryly. The gem wasn't being used for virtuous things, despite its name. How could it be; the Wantabe Clan was using it.

"Yelan, would you stop pacing! You're making me nervous!" exclaimed a boy of 22 with pale skin and blue hair and eyes. He was dressed in an odd-looking navy blue robe, and he held a large staff in his hands.

Yelan sighed. "Gomen nasai, Eriol-sama, but I've never been so nervous before!"

Eriol nodded in understanding. "I know, Yelan, but we have to keep their heads. There's good news, however. I just finished translating this one part of the scroll. Apparently, they can't activate its true power, no matter how hard they should try. Only someone with the magic of the stars can do so."

Yelan collapsed informally on a nearby chair. "So they can't use it's true power, but they can still use plenty enough power to destroy our clan. And where are we going to find someone with the magic of the stars? I didn't know there was such a thing."

Eriol nodded grimly. "There is. I just wonder if she's alive."

Yelan was curious to what he meant, but didn't ask due to the pain evident in his expression.

"Well, let's find out." She said.

Kenji growled as he entered his room. He had never been so furious in his life. It wasn't as if he'd expected getting Sakura back would be easy. He'd actually expected the exact opposite. But eventually, the charm that had won her over the first time was bound to do so again. But Li...

'He knows every damn trick in my book. He'll tell her everything he knows, and getting her back will be near impossible. Son of a bitch! I need those Cards! They'll make us unstoppable. And having the Card Mistress as the mistress of the clan...the power!'

In his anger, he punched the wall, and his knuckles started to bleed. Kenji let out a long stream of curses for quite some time, and then he suddenly stopped. An evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Why am I worried? In two days' time, the Li's and their clan will be no more! And then Sakura and her Cards will be mine."

Sakura awoke with a start, gasping. Instantly, Syaoran was awake.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you're in my bed! What the hell is up with that?" she was still breathing heavily.

"You were crying last night, Kinomoto. I meant to leave after you went back to sleep, but I guess I was tired. What's really wrong?"

Sakura's face scrunched up in concentration, trying to remember her dream. It all came back to her in a wave.

She turned to Syaoran. "Sometimes I have prophetic dreams, and they always seem to come true. I know the dream I just had was prophetic, but it was more than that. It was almost as if I had astral projected out from my body and into Wantabe's room."

Syaoran scowled. "What were you doing in his room?"

Sakura looked at him quizzically. "I was there because that's were he was. But that's not the point! Syaoran, he wants to destroy your clan and everybody in it...tomorrow! And I saw some sort of pink stone with a star on it...I don't know what that was. Anyways, we have to warn them or something!"

Syaoran nodded and leapt from the bed. Sakura blushed as she noticed his bare chest. She was thankful that he was heading out the door and couldn't see. As soon as the door closed, she was horrified.

'I just blushed because I looked at Li's chest?'

Kura: So, is Sakura starting to break her own vow, or is she sick, like me? Aaaaaachoooooooooooooo!

Reader(s): Salut!

Kura: Merci. Yeah, I got done with this chapter pretty fast, but don't expect the next one to come anywhere near this soon. I was only diligently writing for 2 reasons: Adriana and I'm procrastinating. I have a report due Monday and a really really really really really really hard test on the same day(i don't wanna study). Well I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me if you think it's too short, because I can try to write longer chapters. That would mean that it would take longer to update, but if that doesn't matter to you...

Kura-chan


	4. Hhi

KawaiiQuerida-chan: Hello, everybody! It's been a little while since I've updated, I know, but school started, and…yeah. I appreciated all the reviews I received.

Chapter 4: …H-hi…

Syaoran hurriedly went for the phone, and when he reached it, he dialed the number faster than anybody ever could have thought. He waited impatiently for someone to answer, and by the time someone did, his temper had snapped.

"Li residence, may I help you?"

"Sure as hell hope so! What took so long to answer the phone? I've been waiting for hours!"

"L-li-sama! I'm so sorry! Do you with to speak with Mistress Li?"

"Of course!"

After what seemed like an eternity to Syaoran, Yelan finally picked up the phone.

"What's the matter, Syaoran?"

"A friend of mine had a prophetic dream last night. In it, she says Wantabe Kenji saying that he won't have to worry about the Li's because they'll be dead…by the end of today."

Yelan was silent for a moment, and then she spoke. "You remember how we suspected they'd gotten a hold on something to increase their power?"

"Hai…I mean, yes." He switched back to Chinese.

"Well, we found out they have the Star of Virtue." Yelan went on to explain everything they knew, which wasn't much.

"It's amazing how everything's connected." On the other line, Syaoran shook his head.

"Stop speaking in riddles." Yelan was annoyed, though she didn't mean to be.

Syaoran then told his mother about his 'friend' and her past—including that she was friends with Eriol. He told her everything he knew, except for that she had some odd power over him—that would remain a secret.

"So that's why Eriol-sama was so depressed at the thought of the one who possess star magic. You know the girl better than I, Syaoran, what do you think we should do?"

"We won't tell either side about one another's presence. We need Kinomoto-san, and she might not come if she knows the truth. Meilin should be home soon, then we'll pack and be there."

"I'll have your rooms readied."

Syaoran and Yelan hung up their respective phones.

"Kinomoto-san, pack your stuff! We're going to Honk Kong!"

It was a couple hours later, and Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Yukito, and Meilin were all on one of the Li Clan's private jets.

Getting ready hadn't been easy. Sakura had been offended by how Syaoran had ordered her to get ready, so she'd at first refused, and a biiiig argument had resulted. Meilin, who had interrupted the battle a half hour after it started, swore that she heard the shouts of the two from the mall, that's how big the argument was.

Anyways, after everything they knew had been explained, the three separated and packed their bags. From there, they all hopped in the car, went to Yukito's house to pick him up, and drove to the airport to board the plane. Now they all were minding their own business, really, trying to save the day. Well, all were minding their own business except Sakura…

"Hey, Li-san?"

"Hai?"

"I like the plane."

"Fascinating."

"Yeah, I know."

Silence.

"Li-san?"

"Aa?"

"Nothing."

"Ok then."

Silence.

"Hey Li-"

"WHAT?"

"Hoe! You don't have to yell, ya know!"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? For some reason, all you're interested in is saying my name or something!"

"Hey! You don't have to be such a poo poo head, ya know!"

"Poo poo head? I haven't heard anybody call me that since I was five!"

"Oh, so just a couple days ago?"

And so started Act II of 'The Arguments of a Wolf and Blossom.' Soon to be a Broadway hit!

Soon, though, the two people ran out of arguments. To which I can only say 'Thank God.' I've run out of insults already…maybe I should create some more. I'll do that next…

Anyways, it was really only a matter of time before the show had an encore, and here it goes…

"Little bunny Foo Foo, hoppin through the forest, scoopin up those field mice and boppin them on the head! Down came the good fairy and she said…"

5 minutes later

"Little bunny Foo Foo, I don't wanna see you, scooping up those field mice and boppin them on the head. I gave you three chances, Little Bunny foo foo, and now I'll have to turn you into a goon…1…2…3…"

"SHUTUP!"

"Li-san! We're on a plane! You shouldn't be yelling!"

"Nobody cares about little bunny Foo Foo, the mice, or goons! Just be quiet for two minutes! And where did you put _Critical Theory Since Plato?_ I know you have it."

"It's in Meilin's bag." Sakura replied.

"What's it doing in there?"

Sakura thought about how to reply for a moment, and decided to use something from Lorelei. "It's been seeing Teen Scene Magazine—I'm sorry, I did not want you to find out this way!"

"Stop being so sarcastic."

"Stop being so stupid."

"Why can't you just be quiet?"

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, you look so KAWAII when you're all mad and stuff! It's so adorable. Maybe I should make a game out of it."

"You're so annoying!"

"Thank you, thank you very much! I'd like to thank the Academy for nominating me, Meilin and Yuki for always being there for me, and of course, Syaoran, without whom this never would have been possible."

"When we land, I'm going to put 23 ropes around you and tie you to a chair, then I'll escape."

"Of course 23 three ropes, cuz 24 ropes is just tacky—definitely a fashion no no!"

"No matter what I say, you turn it against me!"

"No, not turn…I don't like to turn. Throwing, however, is another story entirely. Much more fun and good exercise for your arms."

"Freak."

"Idiot."

"Pea brain."

"LITTLE."

"Grrrrrrrr."

"I knew it." Interrupted Meilin.

"Knew what?" asked Sakura.

"You are very attracted to one another."

"No way!" denied Syaoran

"And how ARE things on planet You Wish." (A/n: tx for that one, MC!)

"I'm just sayin'…"

"That you're mentally ill? Save your breath, Mei, 'cause we already know that."

"Ha ha, very funny." Meilin replied sarcastically.

"Thank you—I thought so too!" Sakura commented.

Syaoran's mind was certainly elsewhere—it'd had been elsewhere since Meilin commented that Syaoran was attracted to Sakura. Why? Well, it's obvious. He was thinking about how right she was. How he definitely was attracted to Sakura. But then again, who wouldn't be? She was a very beautiful woman, and somebody'd have to be blind not to notice. So it didn't mean anything…It didn't! That much he knew! It would never mean anything…ever…ever…ever.

"Hey, Li-san." Sakura's voice snapped Syaoran out of his reverie.

"What?"

"How much dirt is in a 6' by 6' hole?"

"6' by 6' worth?"

"None! It's a hole!"

(A/n: Ok, I might be moving a bit fast here, but I really want to get this done so I can see if I can finished another story.)

The rest of the plane ride was oddly peaceful. Sakura had fallen asleep, so there was no way she could anger Syaoran. When they got off the plane, they quickly got their stuff and then headed to the limo that was waiting for them outside. They sat down with Meilin and Sakura on the same side, and Syaoran across from them. Speaking of Syaoran, he looked very tense.

"Syaoran? Are you all right? You look…well…tense."

Meilin looked over to her cousin and nodded in agreement, but not saying anything. She, after all, knew now.

"It's…um…nothing. Just…well…you'd have to meet my sisters. They're very hyper and tend to scream 'kawaii' all too often."

Sakura smiled. "That sounds just like Tom—"

Suddenly, there was an uncomfortable silence in the car.

"Nobody. It sounds like nobody. My mind just flew the coop for a moment there." Sakura's eyes were sad and regretful.

Finally, they arrived at the Li mansion. As Sakura exited the car, her eyes widened in surprise—it was the largest home she'd ever seen in her life. She estimated that all of China could live in one wing of it.

She went to the trunk and gathered a couple of her bags, with servants taking the rest. Her head down to make sure she didn't trip, she didn't see the crowd of people waiting on the porch until she was a couple feet away from them. When she looked up, she saw a woman who was Syaoran's mom, his sisters, and two others—Daidoji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol. All three of them had very wide eyes.

For a while, nobody moved. Tears had filled up in Sakura's eyes, and the regret was all-powerful in them—overshadowing even the sadness and fear. All she wanted to do was run away. She didn't want to face them, she still wasn't ready to have a million 'I told ya so's' thrown in her face.

She swallowed the lump that was in her throat and gathered up all her courage to say just one word:

"H-hi."

KawaiiQuerida-chan: Wow…I finished this chapter very fast! Of course, this chapter was at least 10 pages shorter than my CCS Getting Charmed one. Still… Okay now, R+R!


End file.
